


Thrax: For Your Entertainment

by thenightetc



Category: Osmosis Jones (2001)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightetc/pseuds/thenightetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrax fanvid, some Thrax/Ozzy.  Warnings in author's note.</p><p>The first vid I ever made, and the one that showed me how much <i>fun</i> this is.  I've learned a little and improved a bit since I made this, I think, but I'm still pretty fond of it, and pleased with how it came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrax: For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing explicit, either in the footage or the song, but it sure is _implicit_! Hence the "mature" rating; it seemed a little too much for just "teen".
> 
> Violence-wise, all the footage is from the movie itself, so that's as graphic as that gets--all cartoon, no human gore. I did use some of the more violent parts of it.
> 
> Also, creeper alert, because this came out kind of rape-y. My actual _intention_ is kismesissitude, but that may not be clear.

The song is "For Your Entertainment", by Adam Lambert.


End file.
